Vegeta
"There's one thing that a Saiyan always keeps! HIS JOB!" Vegeta is an anti-hero in the Dragon Ball anime and manga franchise and a wrestler in VGCW. He and Nappa formed the tag team known as The Saiyans, but their alliance is currently suspended. Originally expected to be a dominant competitor, Vegeta quickly gained a reputation as one of the losingest wrestlers in the company. In an attempt to change his losing ways, Vegeta joined The Drac Pack, in the process taking on his Majin Vegeta persona. In return for his pledge to Dracula, Vegeta was granted a title match and became the new VGCW Champion. In Dragon Ball Z Vegeta is the Prince of Saiyans and the legendary Super Jobber. Despite having one of the largest body counts in the series, he jobs to Gohan, Zarbon, Recoome, Freiza, Android 18, Perfect Cell, Super Perfect Cell, Babidi, Majin Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Future Android 17, Android 13, Broly, Bojack, Janemba, and Hirudegarn. In the semi-canonical sequel series Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta openly weeps about his lack of strength and the fact that he'll never be as strong as Goku. Oh, and Akira Toriyama, Dragon Ball's own creator, was once asked to name his own favorite character. Piccolo was first. Mr. Satan was second. Vegeta was named as one of his least favorite characters that he only kept around for plot reasons. That's right. Vegeta doesn't just job at fighting. He jobs at existing. In VGCW For a long time, Vegeta was, bar none, the biggest jobber in VGCW. The only wins to his name were those where he teamed up with Nappa, and those he earned during his feud against Charles Barkley. During those days, he'd used his Saiyan powers twice, the first time being against Angry Video Game Nerd from a KOTR loss, and the second when he returned from a Royal Rumble elimination. In the former, both men laid a beating on each before James Rolfe won again. He was punished via a suspension for the rest of the show. In the latter, he was almost promptly eliminated again. He's also responsible for one of VGCW's losses against the WWE crowd. Ryback made short work of him in the second match of the series. Vegeta and Piccolo nearly got VGCW taken off the air when their sex tape accidentally ended up in Commissioner McMahon's hands and accidentally ended up airing during a live show, accidentally. However, McMahon was able to use his connections with the CEO of Twitch Television Network, Horror the Cat, to keep VGCW on the air. While he was still a jobber among jobbers, Vegeta was at least still able to eliminate people in Rumbles, eliminating 4 wrestlers in Royal Rumble matches (though that is an abysmal record for one who had entered as many as he had). He eliminated Luigi, Max Payne and Nappa in the second 2012-11-20 Rumble, and Scorpion as SSJ Vegeta in the 2012-11-21 rumble. Promptly after, Vegeta showed the world the true power of the Prince of Jobbers by being the first knock out of the 2013-01-16 Rumble to Donkey Kong just 41 seconds into the Rumble. It took Vegeta over 3 months to finally eliminate another wrestler from a Royal Rumble match. The wrestler? Phoenix Wright. Maybe he wasn't cool with the guy replacing him as Nappa's partner during Season 2... Vegeta's Big Chance The date was 1/16/13. Vegeta was loaded with beer from a meeting with Nappa and Phoenix. He'd suffered a brutal loss in the Royal Rumble. But on that fateful night, Vegeta entered the ring with Charles Barkley. He was filled with determination. After a long, grueling Last Man Standing contest, Vegeta, the Prince of all Jobbers, stood when the dust cleared. For the first time in VGCW history, Vegeta won a match, on his own, revealing the theme that plays when he actually wins, R. Kelly's "World's Greatest". Elsewhere, Hell froze over. The Saiyan handbook states that Saiyans, upon defeat, become even stronger to rise above their previous shortcomings. Had Vegeta finally lost enough battles that he could be a force to be reckoned with? On 2013-01-17 Vegeta appeared to rematch Barkley with a new confidence in himself, dubbing himself the BADMAN with a new theme. He was then subsequently defeated. In the next show, Vegeta managed to defeat Barkley once more via pinfall, proving once and for all that his win over Barkley was no fluke. The BADMAN Saga Having won his feud with Barkley, Vegeta moved on to prove that the BADMAN was here to stay. His first match after the feud was a 6-Man cage match. Vegeta spent most of the time fighting the formidible Angry Video Game Nerd, who he managed to give quite a beating. Ultimately, Adam Jensen would end up the winner, but Vegeta's performance was a noticable step up from what he normally gives. But would it be enough to actually get some actual wins to his name? On February 1st, 2013, Vegeta battled Sabin in a cage match, taking tremendous punishment from the Sultan of Suplexes while delivering his own beating in return. The match quickly broke through one of the cage sections, and several times it appeared that Vegeta would score the winning pin if not for the referee union rules requiring that the official always remain inside of the ring until a pin occurred. This count-out delay cost Vegeta the match, as Sabin was able to catch his breath and take the match back into the ring to secure the win. Vegeta proved that he could beat people other than Charles Barkley when The Saiyans entered the 2013-02-10 tag team tournament. The prince managed to pin Wario just seconds after being hit by the big man's finishing move. Kicking out of that proved to be no fluke when The Saiyans faced off against Gerudo Skies in the semi-finals. Despite being the one to take the fall, it would take both an Atomic Buster from Zangief and multiple'' Gerudo Valley Drivers from Ganon to put the prince away. After winning a freebie against GameCenter FU in a tag team match when Arino got DQ'd, Vegeta had his eyes set on the Great Tournament for a chance to become General Manager, his first round opponent being his biggest rival, Charles Barkley. Barkley was the VGCW champion at the time, but Vegeta held the winning score (2-1). Their match was held on 2013-02-28. Vegeta gave it his all and impressed his fellow admirers in the match, but Barkley's buffed B-Ball powers were too much to the BADMAN to handle. Vegeta was beginning to question whether or not the BADMAN gimmick was actually helping him make any progress as a wrestler. He did break his losing streak, but was still seen as the biggest jobber in VGCW, and while there were several people that could potentially take his crown (excluding Link, who hadn't been seen since the jobber match), he would likely actually have to beat them first unless something really big happened. Despite his skepticism, Vegeta brought the BADMAN shirt into the loser's bracket, hoping he'd finally be able to get another singles win. After all, how tough could anyone in the loser's bracket be? Tough enough to beat Vegeta, as Dr. Eggman would soon demostrate. This was apparently the last straw for Vegeta: although all three of the remaining competitors (Waluigi, M. Bison, and Phoenix Wright) in the loser's bracket were probably easier opponents than Eggman, the roboticist crushed what little confidence he had left. For the first time since his fight against the Jobber of Time, Vegeta put away his BADMAN shirt and went looking for help. Intrigued by the horrific tranformation Woody went through not long after his last defeat, Vetgeta hoped he could make a deal with a certian someone backstage. Although Vegeta abandoned the BADMAN gimmick near the end of Season 3, one unidentified BADMAN cosplayer (Rumored to be Jey Uso in disguise) snuck into the 2013-04-17 Rumble, eliminating Luigi before getting thrown out by Eggman. Conspiracy theorists believe that the cosplayer was none other than the Sayian Prince of Jobbers himself and Majin Vegeta is an imposter created by Dracula from the remains of the now dead Woody, specifically to break up the Sayians and emotionally cripple Nappa who has not been seen since he was bested in the ring by his former partner. Conspiracy theorists believe that stunt initiated on 2013-04-17 was a cry for help from the BADMAN, letting the VGCW know that he is still alive and being hunted by Dracula's Stable and VGCW Security alike. Not wanting to acknowledge the BADMAN and reveal his ruse, the GM let the Royal Rumble continue on uninterrupted while only releasing this small comment: IGNORE THE SAYIAN. The Majin Badman Vegeta Saga Backstage during the 2013-03-19 show, Nappa noticed that Vegeta was unusually silent, and was sporting a strange mark on his forehead. During the 2013-03-26 Losers Semi Final match against Waluigi, the mark was revealed to be the "M"-shaped Majin symbol, indicating Vegeta had become '''Majin Vegeta'. He also returned to his original attire, ditching the highly popular BADMAN gimmick to the shock of fans. He also was wearing eyeliner, for whatever reason. The new Majin Vegeta surprised the VGCW crowd by emerging victorious over the also popular Waluigi, giving him the unfortunate honor of becoming the second wrestler in history to lose against Vegeta in singles fare. Vegeta was not done for the night, as after Nappa's match with Scorpion, he rushed out and laid out both Scorps and his partner to the displeasure of fans. Nappa called out Vegeta in the Season 3 finale, and the motivation behind Vegeta's alliance with Dracula was finally revealed. The former jobber was ashamed of his poor performances in VGCW, and believed no amount of training could close the gap in skill between him and Nappa. Wanting to escape from the midcard and become the warrior he was before, he secretly made up his mind to fall under Dracula's evil spell, confirming to all that he was the mysterious third member of The Drac Pack. Vegeta then went Super Saiyan and brutally beat down his former partner with no remorse. At the end of the show when Dracula initiated his hostile takeover, the count named Vegeta the #1 Contender to the Casual Championship. for the third time and becomes VGCW Champion.]] While the Casual title is nothing to sneeze at, the idea of instead beating Charles Barkley and becoming VGCW Champion in one fell swoop was too tempting for Vegeta to ignore. Luckily, Dan Hibiki had a grudge against the Casual champion, Red, and was willing to accept a lesser title for a chance at humiliating the trainer. With Dracula's permission, the two prepared to face their nemeses once more. When Dan failed, Vegeta and Kefka came to his assistance, and the three overwhelmed him. Finally, the moment of truth arrived. With the title of VGCW's top jobber well and truly behind him, Charles Barkley was all that stood between the Saiyan and a new title. Though he fought hard, it was clear Barkley was fighting a whole different battle this time. Vegeta brutalized the B-Baller's knee and claimed victory, sending a message to viewers everywhere: No longer was Vegeta to be mocked, he was to be feared. The Records *AVGN Twice. *Charles Barkley. Twice. (in a rematch, and in Round 1 of the Great Tournament) *Donkey Kong *Dr. Eggman *Ezio Auditore *Gabe Newell *Fucking Link. *Mr. L *Piccolo *Ryback *Sabin *Wario Wrestlers Who Have Lost to Vegeta in Singles Matches: *''Charles Barkley. 'Twice.''' Wrestlers Who Have Lost to '''Majin '''Vegeta in Singles Matches: *Waluigi *Nappa *Charles Barkley (for VGCW Championship) *Groose Behind the Kayfabe Ironically, Bazza originally intended Vegeta to be a major contender in the VGCW, as his Create-a-Wrestler has remarkably high stats. Vegeta gets his "Badman" persona from a series of episodes in Dragon Ball Z in which Vegeta's space armor is in the wash, so he must wear the only available clothes: a pair of yellow pants and a bright pink shirt with "BAD MAN" emblazoned on the back. This outfit causes him no small amount of humiliation. His theme music is a rap song performed by WWE wrestler John Cena titled "Bad, Bad Man." Non-Royal Rumble Record External Links Vegeta "Bad, Bad Man" Director's Cut music video Gallery Vegeta.jpg|Vegeta in his original attire, before adopting the BADMAN gimmick. ElmJO.png|Scene from Vegeta and Piccolo's sex tape VegetaBadMan.png|HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A PINK SHIRT BEFORE? neversurrenderfg.png Job.png|Vegeta gets a 'dose' of reality from Baz McMahon. Badman.jpg|Vegeta rocking his alternative outfit, The BADMAN UNTOLDGLORY.png|It happened Holy shit.png|Finally it happened JUICY.png awalusedB3524-20071025202715.jpg|Bulma's favorite album photos of her "Badman." BADMAN intro.png|Vegeta's intro, showing off his prized shirt Finajob.gif|Vegeta's finisher, Final Job prince of jobbers.png|Try it yourself. Majinvegeta.png|The Majin Bad Man mvgbm.png|The tatoo came with a free thousand yard stare Majinvegetateleport.gif|Vegeta obtains great power Category:Co-Op Team Wrestler Category:Anime Character